thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Langer (E2)
Ethan Langer is the current protagonist in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two, as well as the deuteragonist of the Edition Two: Feedback webisode series. He also served as the deuteragonist of the first arc. He is the best friend of Jacob Barley and was a professional artist prior to the undead outbreak. The two led their small group, before encountering and merging with another group led by Trace Oxford. The group continues to survive together until they arrive at the Colony, where they live until its destruction. After getting separated from his best friend by a herd, Ethan was captured and made a captive worker for the Stable. There, he met Skylar and Craig, two members of the Splintercell, a group planning to overthrow Madela DuBois, leader of the Stable. The three become promoted to guards for the camp, before the group disbands following the death of Craig. Ethan went on to kill Dmitri Montoya, and became the new Second-in-Command of the Stable, bringing with it a new world order. However, the community was overrun by a herd of the undead. Ethan became reunited with his whole group, including his best friend Jake, and resided with them at Westchester Manor until its destruction in the war against Woodbury. Two years later, Ethan is more hardened, depressed, and reserved, still unable to cope with the death of his best friend. Despite this, he still leads his group in search of shelter, which is found in the form of a cabin owned by an elderly man named Larry. However, a day later, the cabin and another campground both fall, leading to his group being stuck on the road again until a dangerous stranger traps him and the rest of his group in his compound, the Slaughterhouse. Personality Ethan is bold and polite, and very co-dependent. He believes he could lead if he wants to, but would rather help those who are better for the position. Ethan is kind to those on his side, and very loving to close friends, particularly Jacob Barley. He is a determined person, setting his sights on a goal and making sure he gets to it through the best possible method. Ethan is non-violent by nature, but recognizes when killing is a necessity. The webisode series Edition Two: Feedback strengthens Ethan's personality, showing his more caring and familial side that he has been able to maintain well into the outbreak, though with the increased levels of hesitancy and doubt. His unwavering level of intelligence and humility allows him to erase doubt in his decisions in the main series, however, and helps him enforce hope and humility in those who fear they've lose it. Two years after the Woodbury war, Ethan becomes far more cold, hardened, and depressed, due to the loss of his best friend. This takes a serious toll on his mental health and his relations with those around him, causing some to view him as dangerous while others are concerned for his well-being. Regardless, Ethan steps up as leader of the group and makes the decisions he believes will keep his group safe from harm, even if it as the expense of himself. He no longer values his life anymore, however, and will accept death if it means the others will live. Inspiration "Ethan was directly inspired by my actual best friend. He's the closest person to me in real life and... I find it hard to display that relationship here in the series, mainly because I think the only way it can truly feel that powerful... is for it to be the real thing. And the real thing is a part of my private life. So I'm doing the best I can. I chose Daniel Sharman as an actor because I couldn't find any other actor who looked like him, plus I just like Daniel a fuck load. He played a badass in Troy Otto on Fear The Walking Dead, and was just super cool. I included Ethan in the story because I didn't want the same old story of me and my family along with random survivors. I love my family but I'd hate to kill them off. My friends are easier. But Ethan? Ethan's like my brother. I had to put him in, and if he ever dies one day, that's gonna be fucking hard to write." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ethan has killed: *Brock Howard *Dmitri Montoya *Laura (Caused) *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *Ethan is based on a real life best friend of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn. **However, for privacy reasons, his last name was changed. *Ethan is considered a fan favorite character. Category:Season 6 Characters (E2) Category:The Splintercell (E2) Category:Real Life Character Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 1 Characters (E2) Category:Season 2 Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:The Stable Survivors (E2) Category:The Colony Survivors (E2) Category:Campground Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2) Category:Protagonists (E2) Category:Deuteragonists (E2)